Fantastic Four Vol 1 357
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** *** Art Gallery * , ** Items: * Vehicles: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The members of the Fantastic Four were all last seen in , while Franklin was last seen in . * As revealed this issue, the woman who has been posing as Alicia Masters has actually been a Skrull spy the whole time. It is revealed that the spy is named Lyja and that she has been posing as Alicia since . * The Mad Thinker has been a prisoner of the Vault since his arrest back during his last appearance in . He exhibits the ability to project his mind into an artificial body to continue his schemes while still in prison. The Thinker first exhibited this ability back in . * The Puppet Master and Mad Thinker have had a long standing series of alliances. At the time of this story the pair have worked together in , , , , , , , and . * The pair mention that the "Alicia" has been acting strange since she married the Human Torch. That happened in . * The Puppet Master states that every time he has gone up against the Fantastic Four he has lost. As of this story that assessment is correct. The Puppet Master has failed to destroy members of the Fantastic Four in: , , , , , , , , , , - , , - , , and . * Johnny states that Reed and Sue are still on their "honeymoon" after being married. This happened in . Per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, roughly eight years have passed since Reed and Sue were married. was published in October 1965 at the tail end of "Year One" in the Modern Age. This story was published in in October 1991 during "Year Eight" of the Modern Age. Johnny talks about how Reed and Sue having an "ideal" marriage, he seems to be selectively forgetting about the time that Reed and Sue were separated and almost divorced between - . * The Puppet Master mentions Ben's love of Alicia Masters. This is a complex history which is as follows: ** Ben and Alicia began dating around . For years Ben struggled with the idea that Alicia loved him for who he really was and the idea that he was a monster. Frequently, Ben flip flopped between thinking Alicia only loved him out of sympathy. Since he came to believe that Alicia only loved him because he WAS the Thing. ** When Alicia was later tortured by Annihilus in - it caused Ben to re-evaluate their relationship. Between - Ben began considering breaking up with Alicia. ** Then in , Ben, Johnny and Reed were kidnapped by the Beyonder to fight in the Secret Wars. In , Ben discovered that while on Battleworld he could change back and forth between his human and Thing forms. When the Secret Wars ended in Ben decided to stay behind while the others heroes returned to Earth. ** While Ben was away, as revealed , Alicia was replaced by Lyja during the events of . Without the Thing around, "Alicia" pursued a relationship with Johnny in order to maintain a direct connection with the Fantastic Four. ** When Ben returned in , he was upset to find that "Alicia" and Johnny were in a relationship, and he became estranged from the Fantastic Four in . ** Ben eventually, and begrudgingly, returned to the team in and was the best man at Johnny and "Alicia's" wedding in . Although Ben soon realized that he still had feelings for Alicia in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}